Loving Your Enemy
by HPLUVER13
Summary: Draco has refused the Dark Lord, and Hermione has been beaten beyond belief. What happens for these two to stumble into each other's arms? RR! AN: I am NOT promising any fast updates!


Loving Your Enemy

"I HATE YOU!! I WISHED THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!" Yelled Mrs. Granger as she cursed and beat upon her daughter. Hermione wondered what she ever did to deserve this as she fought her angry mother. The tears were falling steadily down her face as she was consistently beaten in her small stomach and ribs. Everything about her mother had changed in the past five years.  
In the beginning of her summer before her first year at Hogwarts, her mother had started to yell more at her. At first it would be for things like not picking up her shoes, or for forgetting to put her dirty clothes in the basket. Then it would be for whatever her father had done, let it be 'flirting' with other girls or forgetting to give her mother a kiss before he left for work. In her second year summer, her father had had enough of his wife's accusations and left. He wrote a month later to Hermione from America telling her that he was sorry that he left her and that he would come back for her one day. Hermione held onto that promise everyday as her mother slowly deteriorated into a heartless monster.

Over the summer, Hermione had changed VERY drastically. She no longer looked like the 16-year-old bookworm friend of the boy-who-lived. In fact, unless you looked very closely, you wouldn't have been able to tell that this girl was, indeed, Hermione Granger. She herself had even marveled at the results. She also learned to rip away her emotions. (A/N: "Imagine a heart with all kinds of strings attached, representing each emotion) By cutting each string, she could feel literally nothing.

Hermione's 17-year-old cousin, Ashley, had visited at the beginning of the summer. Ashley's parents had kicked her out of her house, giving her nowhere to turn. She gave "cool" a definition. With tight black shirts, tight black pants, long brown hair with blue highlights, a tattoo, and a bellybutton piercing, she was everything that Hermione wanted to be. Noticing her cousin's envy, Ashley immediately took Hermione shopping for cool clothes.

With Ashley's guidance, Hermione bought a whole new wardrobe, along with 3 pairs of shoes, and made an order with a tattoo parlor to get a tattoo and her bellybutton pierced the following day. Hermione also bought makeup for the very first time that summer.

That night, Ashley and Hermione were discussing what she wanted as a tattoo. Ashley herself had gotten a fabulous griffin on the small of her back. As she revealed it, Hermione noticed that it wasn't a REAL griffin. It looked like there was more lion than anything, for the only thing that it had of an eagle were the wings. Hermione asked why it was like that, and Ashley told her it was because she was more brave than free.

The next morning, Hermione and Ashley headed to the tattoo parlor. Hermione had decided that she wanted a serpent winding around a sword with the words, "Never judge a book by its cover" below it. After 2 ½ hours of screaming, whimpering, and pain, the two paid the receptionist, and left for Hermione's house.

The two had also discussed Hermione's hair earlier. It was decided that Ashley would teach her how to straighten her hair, and then highlight it. Hermione decided that she would get the same blue that Ashley had.

"Do you believe in magic?" Ashley asked her cousin, whose face went pale at the question. "Ashley, if I tell you something, you won't tell, will you?" Hermione asked, intentionally not answering her question, with seriousness in her voice. "Yeah, you know you can trust me Mia." Ashley replied, knowing by Hermione's facial expression that this was no joking manner.

"I'm a witch."

CHAPTER TWO:

Things progressively got worse as Hermione's mother started beating her with a belt her father had accidentally left behind. At first it started out once a week, then it progressed to every night before bed. Every night after the beating, Hermione would pray to Merlin that her mother would die or that Hogwarts would extend their school year, as it was her haven.

The sad thing was, Hermione would get beaten WHILE Ashley was in her house. The first time, Hermione lied and told Ashley her and her mother had an argument. Ashley found out the next night, however, the real truth that her cousin had kept secret. When she confronted her cousin, Hermione told her everything. Since Ashley knew Hermione was a witch, she was told all the burdens that her broken down cousin had been carrying. Her worries about Harry, her problems with Malfoy, being an outcast, everything. So, after being told her cousin's life story, Ashley took Hermione into the bathroom and highlighted her hair. Hermione loved it and thanked her over and over for not just the highlights, but being there for her when she needed her.

As her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry came nearer, Hermione was getting more and more tired of her mother's useless beatings. Every once in a while she would get an owl from Harry and about how the Dursleys were being to him, then she would give him pointers on how to do wandless magic that the Ministry couldn't pick up on. She was always thanked in the next letter from him about how it "worked like magic," but yet he seemed to always skip the subject of talking about what happened in the Department of Mysteries, which angered Hermione VERY much.

Ron always sent an owl about once every three days saying how much he wanted her and Harry to come and free him from Fred, George, and Ginny from bugging him. And in every one, she would reply back to him about how it would be only such and such days until she would join him and how she misses him, too and how she worried about Harry and him grieving about the death of Cedric Diggory. Ron agreed that it wasn't healthy for Harry to just close up on everyone else about that certain subject and at least talk to _someone _about it!

Through all of her letters to her two beloved friends, Hermione never once told them about her horrible home life with her mother and her invisible father. No one ever knew about the double life that Hermione Granger lived outside of the Hogwarts walls…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

It was always a suspicion in the school that Draco Malfoy was beaten and hexed by his father, Lucius Malfoy during his summer stay at the Manor, only the Malfoys and some Slytherins knew the truth behind the rumors that flew.

"How DARE you turn your back on the Dark Lord?! Whether you want to be his servant or not, you WILL obey him! I can't BELIEVE you're my SON! CRUCIO!" Lucius Malfoy shouted at the 15 year old with platinum blonde hair in front of him. How could HE, a Malfoy, turn down what will be the greatest ruler of all time?! Lucius could not believe his son when he came to his study that night…

-------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

"_Father, you wished to see me?" Draco casually asked as he entered his father's study, filled with portraits of dark figures, at 11:47 at night. _When he hears me, I'm going to get the worst Crucio of all _Draco thought as his father began his conversation with him about him being admitted into the Death Eater Circle. _

"_Now, Draco, the Dark Lord has asked me what date I have chosen for you to be entered into our Circle" his father drawled, "Now, on Friday the 13th of November, I want you to be in the common room at precisely 11:31 and I will arrive shortly thereafter. From there, I will take you to meet the Dark Lord for your initiation, understood?" This was the kind of question where a good Draco would've said, 'Yes, Father', but Draco had other plans… _

"_I'm afraid not, father." He said with the coolness of a Malfoy. _

"_And why NOT, Draco? Unless you want an earlier date?" Mr. Malfoy asked with the sharpness of a hawk. _

Oh boy, _Draco thought, _here it goes…_"It's because I won't be attending"_

"_Won't be attending? Yes, you most certainly will! I know I have not raised an ignorant son!" The rise in Lucius' voice was a warning sign for Draco._ Ready for the hardest night of your life?_ He asked himself _Better now than being a mindless zombie at the hand of a sick man… He's not a man anymore,_ thought Draco _he's a power-wanting machine that'll stop at nothing to get what he wants… death of mudbloods and rule over the wizarding world.

"_Well, guess what boy? You have two choices, well, three actually: one, you can stay here and get that stupid notion out of your head and follow me into power, two, you can be 'helped' to understand what the goal of the Dark Lord's is, or three, you can get your ass on the road and cut off from this family!"_ Well, he thought, I think I'll choose…_ "Fine, I'm leaving." He announced to his startled father, who quickly regained his cool. "Well, then, we'll just see how Draco Malfoy will do without his precious parents and fortune!" Lucius yelled with all his might. And so, with that, Draco left for his room, hiding in the shadows. Because of all the people coming and going, Draco could do magic and not be detected by the Ministry. And so, with a few quick summoning charms and shrinking charms, Draco Malfoy was packed to leave Malfoy Manor forever with a pocket full of his belongings and all the money he could find. HE head down the stairs, through a few corridors, and he saw the door in his sight. Little did he know that his father had a different agenda for his only heir and son that night._

There was only one good thing of being the son of a Death Eater, which was learning how to apparate while you were underage. Now, after being beaten to near death and Crucio-ed until he lost his voice, Draco Malfoy had enough energy to apparate to any place that would take him far away from his family. Quickly glancing at his clock, he realized that it was 3:45 in the morning. Unfortunately for him, however, the last thoughts in his mind before he apparated were of that "disgusting mudblood" and her bad heritage. This one thought took him to the place he never wanted to be around…

CHAPTER 3: FORGIVENESS AND RUN AWAYS

_**Hermione's Point Of View**_

3:47, her clock shown red as it illuminated half a foot away the edge of her desk as she studied for NEWT's. But hey, it's never too early to start studying, right? _Googlyhefts are small and can form their body to fit into almost any space. They can eat dust and any other basic dirty item. They usually live in dust-covered areas, however…_her mind kept re-reading that last sentence, giving her a hint that she was too tired to continue her studies. As she put away her Care Of Magical Creatures book, she heard a loud _THUMP_ just outside her house. Curious, the 5 foot 6 brunette walked silently toward her two-story window. Taking a quick glance over at her sleeping 17-year-old cousin, she looked outside through her window.

There, just outside on the pavement, lay a moving person _with a CLOAK on_!!! That meant that they were a wizard! Not wanting any muggles to find him or her, Hermione quickly, but quietly, sped down the circling stairs. Once at the door, she hurriedly unlocked the door and ran to the human that was in the fetal position on the sidewalk.

Once she was near enough to get a look at the person's face, she recognized platinum blonde hair. _No, it can't be…_She thought to herself, but was going to think more on it once she got, as she noticed, man, into the house. Slinging half of his body over her shoulder, she dragged/carried the teenage boy into her house and up the stairs, and into her room. Then, she proceeded to take off his cloak and lay him on her bed.

_Oh, my god!!! _She thought so loud in her head that she thought she had said it aloud. _It IS Malfoy!! What do I do?! How did he get here? He couldn't have apparated, it's illegal, and he's underage!_ Wild thoughts stirred in her head, but, strangely, only one was dominating. _Heal him!!! Oh, god, what was that spell to cover up your magic? ARGH!!………Oh, yea!!! _Quietly, with her wand out towards the ceiling, she whispered, "cachez-moi de d'autres". Next, she pointed her wand at Malfoy's heart _If he HAS one…_and said, "heel van tegenslagen," and watched as Malfoy unfolded from his fetal position and relaxed into almost sleep. Before he fell into a slumber, however, he noticed Hermione and choked out, "_thank you_", and with that, Draco Alexander Malfoy fell asleep.

_**Draco's Point Of View**_

"Oh…" I was in that part of sleep where you're not awake, but not asleep, either. That sun is bright, why aren't my curtains shut? Then, memories of the past night were brought back… "Where am I?" I said to no one in particular.

"My house", a girl said, and a very HOT girl at that. She had sleek, straight, dark brown hair with blue highlights, and was wearing a black tight tube top that said, this is the part where I act like I'm listening… in bright green lettering, along with a pair of midnight black jeans that covered up her shoes. What's that in her hands? Is that a sandwich?

_**Hermione's POV**_

"And WHO are you?!" he said, with a little too much enthusiasm, I might add. _Are you telling me you can't tell who I am? DUH! Of course not, otherwise he would've left by now. _"Well, here's your sandwich first. I'll give you a hint, I go to school with you," changing my voice just a little bit as to throw him off to who I was.

Setting the sandwich on her nightstand, he said, "I don't think you can go to my school, I would've DEFINITELY noticed you." He said. _Wow, he probably thinks I'm a normal muggle._ "If I don't go to your school, then how come I know that Professor Snape's essay on bunglewort is due the second class that the seventh years see him, and the hargalyruffle essay is due the first class the sixth years see him?" _Had to add the seventh years, just to throw him off a bit…_ "Whew, no offense or anything, I thought you were a Mud…muggle, at first." _Good catch, bud. If you want me that bad, you don't want to insult me. _I could see him shift his laying position so that he could try and sit up. "Augh…" He moaned as he tried to sit himself up.

"Hold on, now. You really shouldn't do that. I did a couple of charms on you last night, and it looks like you were on the last inch of your life. You're lucky no muggles saw you." I said. What's that? Did I just sound CARING for MALFOY? Well, he deserves a second chance. I took his arm over the back of my shoulders and picked him up a little, and we walked downstairs, where I sat him up on the couch. Looking at me, he said, "Want to play 20 Questions?" "Can you give me just a second to go upstairs real quick? I'll answer in a minute." Without even waiting for a reply, I quietly tiptoed up to my room.

Mother had already left around 5:30 this morning for work. She never checked in on her "daughter", so Hermione knew that Malfoy would be okay until at least 10 tonight. Opening her door slightly, she saw that her cousin was still asleep, and her alarm read 7:00. _At least I'll have a few hours to talk to him before I have to explain to Ashley. _Walking down the stairs and into the living room, I sat in the Laz Boy across from him, and said, "Let the questions begin."

_**Draco's POV**_

"Okay, what year, house, and potions class are you in?" I asked all in one sentence. "Sixth, Gryffindor, and Snape's Advanced", the girl said. Okay, that narrows it down to about 10 girls. None of them looked like her, though. I looked in her eyes. Cinnamon, specked with blue. "Did you charm your eye color or are they normal?" I said curiously. "They're my normal eye color." She said, looking at me with just a bit of knowledge that I was going to find out soon if I kept asking these kinds of questions. The only Gryffindors with brown eyes are Courtney, Granger, Becca, Jade, and Maria. "Same question with your hair." She gave me one last look before replying, "Normal color, 'cept for the highlights." Okay, that leaves it down to Jade, Maria, and Granger. "Alright, then, are you half, or muggleborn?" There, that should narrow it down quite a bit. Something flashed in her eyes for just a second but I could see what it was. Anger. I could hear and see her breathe loudly before muttering something. "Excuse me?" I said, in politeness. "I'm a muggleborn." Realization dawned on me. It couldn't be. Not Granger.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I waited for him to walk out the door without a second glance. I could even imagine his footsteps fading away as he walked. But he just sat there, looking at me with a thinking expression over his angelic features. _Did I just say angelic? Sure he's good-looking, even sexy, but not angelic._ I was pulled out of my reverie when a pair of fingers snapping in front of my face interrupted my train of thought. "Well, Granger, I only have two things to say to you." _Oh, Merlin, here it comes…_ "I just wanted to say…"

_**Draco's POV**_

"Thanks." Man, that came out easier than I thought. Looking at her face, I saw that she was looking at me like I just grew a second head. Then, without warning, she said, "Your welcome, but I do believe that was just one thing you said to me." Oh, yeah. If I wanted this girl I had to at least reconcile. "I know that I've been a prat for the past five years," I paused to look at her shining eyes. "Will you forgive me for all the times that I've hurt you and start off with a clean slate?" There was something building inside of me that I didn't know had started. Anxiety. And hope. After a few minutes of looking me over, _probably to see if I was lying_, she said, "Yes, but you'll have to give me a bit of time." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sure. Can I just ask you a favor?" "Go ahead." "Can you get me my sandwich? I think I left it in your room, and I think we both know I'm not in any condition to be walking." With no reply, she got out of her chair, and was heading up the stairs when…

_**Normal POV**_

"Hermione, who is this and why is he in the house?" Ashley asked from the top of the stairs. Hermione was about to answer when Draco cut in. "Draco Malfoy, how do you do?" Ashley was going to comment when Hermione said, "Ashley, can I talk with you in the kitchen?" Waiting for no reply, Hermione took her cousin by the arm and practically dragged her into the kitchen. "Now, before you say anything, I want you to know that I forgave him." "I don't care about that right now. All I want to know is WHY he's here." Ashley said with the _you-better-have-an-explanation_ look. "In a nutshell, his father beat him within an inch of his life and he somehow ended up outside our house last night."

"What I want to know is what you're going to tell your mom. You know how she is with unexpected visitors. Hell, look at how she 'welcomed' me!" When Ashley showed up, her aunt wasn't as "welcoming" as she had expected. She was cruel and rude to Ashley for a week until she pretended that she wasn't there, like her daughter. "I know, I know. But I couldn't leave him outside. If any other person had picked him up, his father would have come back for him. He can only stay here because I have all sorts of wards and charms on the house because of HER." Hermione had started to refer to her mother as HER since the end of fourth year. After ten minutes or so of debating with each other, they decided to run away with Draco to a nearby hotel in a few hours. With the money Ashley and Hermione had saved together, they had enough to last the three of them about a week in a hotel, including meals. Since beginning term started in about a week and a half, they figured Draco could "pony up" some money for them to stay in Diagon Alley for the remaining days, figuring that the Weasley's wouldn't let Draco stay with them.

Every time one of the girls' voices would rise, Draco could listen in a little. Words like "hotel" and "run" he heard and got a small fluttery feeling in his stomach. Sure, they had wizarding hotels, but were they really going to try and get him to run? Upon seeing the two girls come out, he was ready to open his mouth to ask a question, but was stopped when he was _shush_ed by Ashley. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. By both parties, at least. Ashley Heyworth, pleased to meet you." "Draco Malfoy at your service." Hermione cleared her throat a little to get ready to tell Draco their plan.

"Okay Draco, since my mother won't be exactly willing to let you in to stay, Ashley and I have decided to stay at a hotel. We've got enough money to stay for about a week at the Palace Inn just up the street. I've already taken into account that you are in no condition to walk, so I'm going to prepare a potion that will give you temporary strength. Nothing extraordinary, just enough for you to be able to walk for about a mile." Finishing her little speech, Draco suddenly found his voice to talk. "Won't the Ministry find out: 1-where I am, and 2-that you are going to be using magic underage?" Hermione looked at him before saying, "To answer your questions, they can't find you, I've got charms up the wazoo on this place for it to be untraceable to wizards and same goes with the underage magic. It's 11:30 now, and it takes about an hour to make the potion, add a half hour for us to pack, plus about a half hour to walk to the Inn… We should be out of here and into our room by about 1:30 to 1:45ish." Draco looked at both of the ladies before saying, "Okay, then, I can help you brew the potion while Ashley gets herself packed. Ashley can also get a knapsack packed full of just any food that might not mold or anything so we can take it with us. All right, then. Let's get to work."

Using a summoning spell and a floating spell, Hermione had all of her ingredients laid out on her kitchen table, with Draco at her side. Working this close to each other made the other a little uncomfortable. Draco could smell the coconut that was Hermione's shampoo, and Hermione could smell the deep woods that was Draco's cologne. After working for 45 minutes, they had to let the potion simmer for 15 minutes, then stir once clockwise. Hermione set the timer and left Draco there with another sandwich while she packed all her belongings.

While upstairs, Hermione was quietly talking with Ashley. "How do you know he's really changed, Hermione? How do you know that when you have your back turned, he won't kill you?" Ashley said fervently. Hermione gave her a small smile, a real one, the first real one since Ashley first came. "You want to know how I know? It's the first time he hasn't called me a Mudblood and the first time he said thank you to me. THAT'S how I know he's changed." While Hermione was talking, Ashley saw something in her eyes, something that was hidden, but could be seen if you looked hard enough. Love. She knew because Ashley herself had once been in love, she had been in love so deeply (she thought at the time) that she gave her boyfriend her virginity. Her boyfriend left her the same week for a skank known to "give out" to guys. So, she kept her mouth shut for fear of scaring her cousin into not loving that Draco Malfoy boy. _Since she likes him so much, I better get to know him a little bit, but I'll have to make sure it's discreet enough that Hermione doesn't reveal anything too early._

After Hermione was done packing, she and Ashley took their bags down the steps to the door. They both then walked into the kitchen and found that Draco had finished his sandwich, leaving an empty plate on the counter. Noticing that the timer went off, Hermione stirred the potion once clockwise and poured some into a glass for Draco. It smelled like peppermint, and he quickly downed it all in one gulp. As soon as it hit his throat, he felt normal again. Giving the glass to Hermione, he did a couple of pushups and then went to see how much luggage the girls had. Hermione rinsed out the glass and set it in the sink. Then, she and Ashley followed Draco into the living room. From there, she took out her wand and shrunk their bags. Ashley watched with amazing eyes. "Man, wished I could do that…" Tucking the bags into her coat pocket and making sure that Ashley had the money; Hermione wrote a note to HER.

_Dear MOTHER,8/22/00_

_Sorry for you to find this, but Ashley, me and a friend of mine have left. FOR GOOD. You will most likely never hear from me again. Remember, in the wizarding world, 17 is the adult age, which I will be turning in 3 month's time. Hope you had as 'memorable' experience as I did. If you had just talked with me instead of the other option you chose, life would've been different… But oh well. I shouldn't live in the 'if only's'. Hope you have a good life without your invisible daughter._

_Hermione_

Draco stood, reading over Hermione's shoulder. _What other option?_ He thought. Shrugging it off, he, Hermione, and Ashley started off on their walk to their 'new' home.

On the way there, Ashley was asking questions about the wizarding world. "So you guys, like, use owls to send letters? Aren't they kind of rare around here or something?" Hermione's eyes were shining with the knowledge that her cousin was so interested in "her" world. Draco didn't know why, but as he listened to her answer her cousin's questions, he noticed a lot more about her. He found that when she was thinking about something, she would furrow her brow and nibble on her lower lip. Sure she wasn't exactly perfect, but just looking at her lips made him want to ravish her right there on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, they're a lot faster than the post we use in the muggle world, Ash. But, in our world, owls are really common. If you want, when we get to Diagon Alley, you can look at some." "Oh, okay! That sounds cool!" Ashley replied, her eyes noticing the glances the platinum blonde haired boy was giving her cousin and the look in his eyes saying that he was curious to learn about her.

As the three were walking down a sloping street, they found the hotel. "Finally! My legs are killing me!" Ashley cried. "Of course they are, you decided to wear your boots! I'm in my Etnies and I'm fine." Hermione stated. "Well, for those of us who AREN'T 5' 7", we choose to look a little taller as to attract the men." Ashley stated proudly. Sure, she was a few inches shorter than Hermione, but she still got looked over by the male population when they were in public. "For your information, I'm 5' 7 ½!" Hermione said. Before there would be a fight between the two, Draco stepped in. "Ladies, let's not fight, shall we? We're at the hotel and we wouldn't want to be denied a room because you're rowdy, now would we?" Both the girls looked at Draco like he had grown a third arm. "Yeah, he's right you know. Let's just get into our room." Hermione didn't feel like fighting once Draco had to step in.

As they walked up to the service desk, they saw a short man sitting on a stool in front of what looked like a big box. (A/N: it's a computer, but Draco doesn't know that). "How may I help you today?" The man asked in a somewhat polite, but hurried tone. "We'd like a room for a week please." Ashley asked the clerk. "Okay, I'm going to have to see some ID from one of you, please." Since Hermione was underage, and Draco isn't even registered, Ashley sighed and started opening up each pocket on her pants, looking for her ID. While Ashley was bent over, Hermione felt that someone was staring at her. Draco just stood, staring. He didn't know why, but Granger captivated him. With her long, dark tresses with a splash of color in them, and her cinnamon eyes, he made his way down her face. His eyes landed upon her lips. God, they looked voluptuous and so full. He couldn't take his eyes off them. The way that she licked her lips slowly when they became dry made his pants feel a little bit tighter. "Found it!" Ashley said, holding the small card in her hand, snapping the blond out of his trance. He was going to need a cold shower when they got in the room.

She handed her ID to the man, who was waiting patiently for her to find it. He looked at the ID and then at Ashley, and said, "Alright, and will you need one room or two?" The teens looked at each other before Hermione spoke up. "We'll just take one room with two beds, please." Draco looked a bit surprised that she trusted him enough that she would allow him to sleep in the same room with her. The clerk reached underneath the counter he was at and pulled out two small plastic swipe keys. "Here you go, and your room is on the second floor, room 213." They said their thanks before heading towards the elevator.

Draco looked at the big doors before going in suspiciously. Hermione noticed something flash in his eyes. For a second, she saw curiosity. "Hey, Malfoy, why don't you do it?" she asked. Draco looked at her long enough to make her uncomfortable. He said, "Well, if you would so kindly show me how to work this contraption, then I would." Hermione then started a brief explanation of the elevator. "Well, it's like a huge box that will take you up a building. Just press the button number of the floor that you want to go to on that panel over there and then it will transport us to our designation. Quite simple really." Draco looked at the buttons carefully before pushing the number '2', watching as it lit up and started moving. Ashley watched all of this from the corner of the elevator. She knew that the two in front of her didn't know it, but there was definite chemistry beginning. She also noticed that while she was looking for her ID earlier downstairs, Malfoy was checking her cousin out. Man, could that boy get a hard on quick!

As the doors opened, Hermione walked down the extravagant hallway, checking occasional doors for their numbers. As they approached the halfway point in the hallway, Hermione simply smiled before saying, "This is it. Home." She took one of the keys and pushed it into the slot that was in the door handle. A green button lit up, and she turned the doorknob.

Upon entering, they noticed that there were two queen-sized beds with red and silver bedspreads. The pillows were silver and the cover sheets on the beds were crimson red with silver stitching on the sides. There were two bed stands, sitting in between the two beds. On one sat a clock and a phone, along with a pad of paper and a silver pen. Across from the beds was another room that had a mahogany dinner table and chairs, with a counter a few feet away. The carpet in both rooms was a red with silver specks in it. In a little corner of the counter, they found a microwave and a coffee pot. Below that was a 3' tall fridge. To the exact left upon entering, there was a door that led to a large bathroom, laid with marble tiles, which included a Jacuzzi and a shower/bathtub. If you walked across from the bathroom, there was a walk-in-closet that was 4 yards long and 2 yards wide.

Draco immediately asked Hermione what kind of room they had gotten. "I don't know, but I'm going to call down to the front desk." She picked up the phone and dialed 67 for the front desk. _BRIIINNNGG!!! BRIIINNNGG!!!_ "Front desk how may I help you?" The man on the phone asked. "Um, hi, may I please speak to Harold please?" "This is. How may I help you today, ma'am?" Putting on a little bit of a sexy voice, she said, "Harold, this is Ashley from room 213. You just helped us a couple of minutes ago. I was wondering if you gave us the wrong room?"

Hearing her cousin, Ashley stifled a laugh as her cousin was "putting on the moves" to a 30-year-old man to ensure their room. "Well, Miss Heyworth, I assure you that that IS your room, my compliments. But, if you'd like to return the favor, maybe you'd consider dinner with me tonight and maybe a stop at my place afterwards?" The man said, putting on a smooth voice, attempting to sound delectable. At this comment, Hermione put the phone on the table and put it on speakerphone. Once again making a sexy voice (which was turning Draco on immensely) she said innocently, "Could you repeat that? I just got a little static on my side of the line." The man said it again in a smooth voice. Ashley was laughing into a pillow, trying NOT to imagine how horrible he sounded. Draco just stood there, pretending that it was funny, but inside, he was a tad bit jealous. "Well, today's Thursday and, baby, I'm busy from tonight until Tuesday for business. Maybe we can hook up on Wednesday night?" Hermione said, laying it on thick. "Oh, okay. I'll wait 'til then, baby." The man said with too much eagerness. Hanging up the phone, Hermione busted out laughing, while imagining the man's face when she said Wednesday. She was backing up to the bed, when she tripped on a pillow Ashley had thrown at her, causing her to fall backwards.

Out of instinct, Draco quickly put his arms around her waist and caught her just before she hit the floor. He continued to hold her, though he didn't know why. He just stared into her eyes, finding himself lost inside them.

As she tripped, Hermione pushed her arms behind her, trying to soften her fall when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. At the contact of skin on skin, she shivered from the sudden static that went between them. She looked up, staring at who had saved her. Malfoy. He had been staring at her eyes ever since he caught her, she could feel it. Looking into his stormy gray eyes, she found that she couldn't look anywhere but his eyes. Sensing that this would get uncomfortable soon, she cleared her throat, causing him to flush a little, and put her back on her feet again. "Thanks." She mumbled so only he could hear. Oh, this was going to be a long week.

At Hermione's fall, Ashley immediately stopped laughing. But, she found that Malfoy had caught her. She could feel the static between them from all the way across the room. She was going to get them both to realize it, even if it meant playing Matchmaker. "Um, Hermione, do you want to get out our bags and stuff and make them normal again?" She said to her slightly dazed cousin. "What? Oh. Sure, just give me a minute. I've got to cover up the magic first." Hermione said bringing out the small bags of her pocket and set them on the floor. Then she took out her wand and put it towards the ceiling.

"Cachez-moi de d'autres! Okay, there's that." Pointing her wand at the bags, she said, "aumente esto!" All of a sudden, Hermione's and Ashley's bags were back to their normal size. "Man, I seriously wished I could do that. If I could do that, then it'd make packing SO much faster." Ashley said with awe. Draco looked from one girl back to the other. He didn't understand why Ashley made a big deal over that small of a spell and why Granger kept that big grin on her face as if she bought the world's best book. Then he remembered what the note said. _What other option could her mother have had, I wonder?_ Then he spoke up, "Let's take the shower in turns. Youngest to oldest. I know for a fact that Granger's exactly a month and 4 days younger than me, so she'll go first. Then it'll be me, since Ashley's 17. Does that sound good to you two?" Both girl nodded their approval, and with that, Hermione picked up a small bag and headed into the huge bathroom.

_**Hermione**_

_THAT was weird. Malfoy was actually nice and let me use the shower first. Maybe he really has changed… _Placing her bag on the counter near the sink, she unzipped it. Rifling through it for a few seconds, she pulled out a tight black shirt that said, "La, La, La, I'm not listening!" and a pair of black semi-loose pants that had the words "first class bitch" printed on the butt in pink. Laying them over her bag, she located the towels and took two, hanging them over the shower door. Going back to her bag again, she took out two large bottles and put them in the shower. Stripping herself of her clothes and taking out her belly button ring, she opened the shower door and stepped in, closing it behind her.

Once in the shower she turned the faucet head towards the wall until she got the 'perfect' temperature. Turning on the hot dial about halfway, she then proceeded to turn the cold on half as much as the hot was. Feeling the water with her hand, she turned the cold on a little bit more and brought the faucet head around so she could shower. Stepping in, her muscles immediately relaxed and she sighed under the hot water. Grabbing her shampoo, she opened it and squeezed some into her hand. Bringing her hands together, she got some shampoo on both hands then brought them to her tresses. Straightening her hair had definitely done wonders over the summer. Her hair was now in a light wave and no longer bushed out as if an animal had attacked her head. After lathering her hair in the watermelon shampoo, she put her head under the water. She then took the conditioner and put a good amount in her hair. Picking up a washcloth from the shelf in the shower, she took the bar of soap that coincidentally smelled like watermelon and lathered the cloth up. Washing her body, she made sure to be careful around her belly button piercing. It was still sore. Rinsing off her body, she washed out the conditioner and turned off the faucets.

Wringing out what water she could out of her hair, she grabbed one of the towels. Wrapping it around her hair, she grabbed the other one and dried her body off with it. Then she wrapped it around her, making sure it covered her cleavage down just above her knees. She then went to her bag, and pulled out and put on a pair of blue underwear that had a bunny on it that said, "It's all about me. Deal with it." She then pushed the towel covering her body to the floor, where it gathered in a pool under her feet. Pulling on her pants and shirt, she gathered all her dirty clothes and put them in her bag. She took her hair out of the towel and then took out her brush and brushed it for about 3 minutes. After getting all the knots out, she put the brush back and picked up one of the towels from the floor. Taking it, she wiped down the extremely foggy mirror. She then put both towels in a corner of the bathroom and proceeded out.

_**Draco**_

"So how are you related to Granger?" I said, my curiosity getting the best of me. Ashley, looking at a magazine on one of the beds on her stomach, put the magazine down and sat up. "Well, she's my cousin. Something came up with my parents, so here I am." Well, I can believe that. "Why are you here again? I don't mean to pry, it's just I don't know you so I figured I'd better before we live together. I know Granger well enough." She looked at me skeptically before wistfully saying, "I don't know about that last comment, but about me being with Hermione? Oh, well, I was kicked out of my house and I went to Hermione's. She was really welcoming, though some others weren't." She got quieter and scowled as she finished her last sentence. Come on, I'm Draco Malfoy! It's my job to know everything, so I asked. "Who wasn't?" She looked me straight in the eye and said, "HER. Hermione's 'mom', if you would say that. But seeing as it's not my information to give out, you'll have to find out from Hermione. IF she decides to tell you, that is. No offense, dude, but don't ask no more questions. I can't tell you."

_**Ashley**_

Malfoy's going to get Hermione mad if he keeps that up. He was lucky that she was in the shower, or else he would've ended up 6 feet under. When you get Hermione mad, she'll go off on you. I should know, she got that from me.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Hermione come out. I looked over Hermione's choice of attire. Yep, Malfoy's definitely not going to be able to keep his hands to himself.

**_Draco_**

I saw the bathroom door open and out stepped… God, who IS this new girl and what did she do with Granger?! I took a big gulp of air to gain control of my mind and _another thing_. She looked like an angel. The angel of death, with all the black. What's with that, anyway? Granger used to wear bright colors, and now she's like a Goth or something. Oh, well. Just to get a little time alone with the new Granger, let me ask Ashley something. "Hey, Ashley, why don't you go in before me? I have to conjure some clothes up anyway." She gives me a glance that tells me that she knows why I'm letting her go in before me. She picks up and says, "Okay, I'm going to be about an hour and a half, though. So if all the hot water's gone don't be mad at me. Oh well. Granger looks at me funny, but shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the bed that Ashley was laying on a few minutes ago and puts her bag underneath it.

I can see in her face that she's struggling in her mind. Probably whether or not to ask me why I was outside her porch. It looks like she's going to go for it. She might as well know. "Hey, Draco?" Woah, what was that? I walked a few steps toward her. "What did you say?", I asked, looking at her eyes. She stepped back a few steps before saying, "I called you Draco. If you have a problem with that, I can go back to 'Malfoy'." Looking at my eyes, I could see she was searching for approval. "Um, I guess it's not a problem for me. Would you mind if I called you Hermione?" I said, asking the same to her. She smiles. Oh, I think I'm going to go nuts!!! She has got to stop looking so damn sexy, or else I just might snog her right here! Wait, that's GRANGER!! Get ahold of yourself… Wait, she said something. "What?" "I said, why were you outside my house? Of all people, ME?" I looked down at my shoes, I really need to get some new ones. "Um… To be honest I don't really know why, but I got here apparating."

_**Hermione**_

How in the world could he have apparated? "Apparated? You're only sixteen! You're illegal." I said, checking his features. Oh, he looked good. "Well, Lucius decided that I had better be 'prepared' for my duties, so he taught me using Dark Magic. Though, THAT seemed to work out against him." He said, looking up from the floor. He gave a small smile. "Um, if you don't want to answer you don't have to, but… Why did you leave your mansion anyways?" I couldn't help it. If your worst enemy came to your door, you'd want to know why too. "No, it's fine. Not that many people know though, so I would appreciate it if you would only let Ashley in on this." I propped myself up on the bed before saying, "ok." With that, he told me his story, about his dad beating him, his mom not caring, and his exile from the Malfoy family. It still looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. "I'm not going to say it'll be okay, because it probably won't. Your 'rents and some Death Eaters will probably be looking for you. Is there anything else? You look like there's something bothering you." Was I just 'consoling' to Draco? Oh, well. I shook it off. He looked hard into my eyes and told me what he tells me next wouldn't be able to leave the room, not even to Ashley. I once again agree. "Well, I decided that I don't want to be a Death Eater. That's why I was exiled from my family. They didn't want anything to do with me if I didn't want to worship the 'Dark Lord'. So here I am." I looked up at him, his eyes, for the first time, showed what he was feeling. Anxiety. What was he anxious about? I looked lower to his lips. Oh, they're full with a slight pink tint to them.

As if on its own, my head began to move towards his. Next we found each other kissing. He stood still for a minute, before licking my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. I gave it to him, and he explored my mouth. He's a DAMN good kisser!

_**Draco**_

Oh, Merlin, she kissed me! Too shocked to move, I finally got out of my trance and begged for entrance. When she granted, I began to taste every crevice of her mouth. She moaned and put her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. I put my hands at her waist, putting her hips to mine. She fought for dominance, and I let her win, thinking of what she could try and do. Her tongue darted into my mouth, and at the contact I let out a moan from deep in my throat. One of my hands slyly made their way to her back, where I traced small circles under her shirt, making her shiver. In retaliation, she took a hand out of my hair and put it inside my shirt, on my chest and began to slightly rake her nails down my front. This was too much, if I keep going, I won't be able to stop until we do something that she doesn't want to do. I stopped kissing her and took my hands off her back and stomach, where the other one seemed to crawl to on its own. We were both breathing heavily. I could tell she was catching her breath. She looked at me and said with curiosity why I stopped. I said, "If we keep going, we're going to end up doing something I don't think you'll want us to do." As it dawned on her as to what I meant, she just replied, "What makes you think I would go that far with you?" I gave her an are-you-crazy look before saying, "We were both just out of control snogging each other. I'm going to confess, ever since I saw you at your house I've wanted to shag you senseless. But seeing as, 1: I know you don't want to, 2: Ashley's here, and I think she knows something about me she shouldn't, and 3: I also know that you would immediately regret it for one reason or another." Her eyes were a bit glazed over and she had to take a big breath to say, "Well, 1: I'm not a virgin, so I don't care anymore, 2: Ashley's had so many guys I lost count when I was 14, and 3: I've never regretted anything in my life, so that's another excuse. And what do you think Ashley knows about you that she shouldn't?" She said, taking another big breath.

_**Hermione**_

He flushed a little bit before saying, "IReallyLikeYouHernione." I didn't understand one word of that. "Can you kinda repeat that? I didn't understand." Sighing, he said, "I really like you, Hermione. I have since the crash outside your house, but I didn't want to say anything 'cuz I knew that you would've just rubbed it in my face." He's sexy, plus without the stick up his ass, he's a decent guy, not to mention a GREAT kisser. I guess I might be able to give him a try, so I say, "That's cool. I guess I think I like you too." Just the look on his face was enough to let me know what he was going to say anything. "So… Do you want to like, be my girlfriend? My father's out of the picture now, and the Slytherin's won't care because I'm the 'king' of them. What do you say?" He lets out the last part nervously. So to give him his answer, I put my hand in his hair again and pulled his lips toward mine.

He immediately responded, again asking for entrance. I gave it, and he started to do some _amazing_ things with his tongue. Our tongues danced in my mouth. With the high amount of pleasure running through me, I let out a loud moan. His hand began to travel up under my shirt to my 'girls'. Now, I'm not HUGE but I'm definitely not small, either.

_**Draco**_

Still kissing her, I put my hand under her shirt and put it on her breast. They fit right into my hand perfectly. Smiling into the kiss, I begin to rub her nipple outside her bra. She arches her back, pushing her breast into my hand and I take that time to take my other hand, which was caressing her cheek, and undo her bra. She pauses in our kiss for a moment to get some air. Merlin, this girl can kiss! As I'm gasping for air for a second, I glance into her eyes. They're glazed over with lust. I feel like I look at her the same way. I can't take it anymore. She's sitting on her bed with me, and my pants are getting SO tight. Without warning, I slam my mouth back onto hers, not even asking for entrance this time. She responds just as harshly, wanting this as much as I do. I take a hand and slide off her bra. Putting it on the floor, I put both hands on her breasts and I continue to rub and pinch them a little. This gets Hermione going. She's moaning loudly with each time I touch her, and she's turning me on even more than before.

_**Normal**_

Slowly, he layed her down. Still kissing, she started to unbutton his shirt. Undoing the last one, she took it off him and discarded it on the floor, somewhere, she hoped, near her bra. Huskily, he said, "Now that's not fair. If I have my shirt off, then 'an eye for an eye', you know?" Smirking deviously, she sat up, letting him take off her shirt _painfully slow_. He tossed it aside, not caring where it went. She ended the kiss before starting to kiss and lick down his chest, to his bellybutton, then down to the top of his pants. He groaned as she came to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and he pulled himself up a little to help her take them off him. Once they were off, she flung them to the floor. He began his mouth at the top of her chin, down between the valley of her breasts, and then to the rim of her black pj pants. Feeling the closeness of him, she let out a moan of pleasure. He pulled her up to his chest and took off her pants, tossing them onto a nearby chair. The only thing that separated them was Draco's boxers and Hermione's black panties. Deciding that he was going to have some more fun, Draco took one of Hermione's nipples into his mouth. She moaned at the warmth it sent through her body. Wave after wave of pleasure soared through her. She had never felt like this before with a guy. He began to swirl her nipple around in his mouth, then gently sucking on it. Hermione moaned and pushed her hips into his, making him groan. He then repeated the process with her other nipple, watching both harden as he let them out into the air.

She then put her hand on the outside of his boxers, stroking him. He let out a growl of pleasure. He then removed his boxers and her panties. He kissed her, tasting her cinnamon flavor. She kissed back with equal fervor. Making sure Hermione was focused on their mouths, Draco began to enter her. She let a long, hard moan inside his mouth. She then stopped kissing him and started moaning his name softly, gripping the bedsheets. Making sure to enjoy it, he thrust into her slowly at first. Then, she started getting anxious and met his thrusts with her hips. Grinding into each other, Draco felt Hermione's walls tighten up around him. She was close, and so was he. Pumping vigorously into her, he felt himself nearing the edge. With a final thrust, he spilled himself into her. He gave a few more thrusts, sending Hermione over the edge with him, making her whisper his name over and over again.

Draco lay on top of Hermione, quickly positioning himself to get off her when she stopped him. "Don't. I like it when you lay on me." She said quietly, as if it were all a dream. He then laid his body back on her, making sure not to hurt her, and was getting lulled to sleep by the beating of her heart. Hermione was pondering on the question, _What just happened and why did it feel so right?_ Then she continued on that thought._ But he feels so good… Oh, shit! ASHLEY! What time is it?! Oh, good, it's only 9:30. She won't be out for another half hour. We can get up in 10 minutes… Right now he feels so good. _So they laid there for 2 more minutes before Hermione as well started to drift off. After 15 minutes of napping, she woke up to a wonderful feeling on top of her. Then, her memory flooded back to her. ASHLEY. She didn't know how to wake the sleeping Draco on top of her, so she began to whisper to him. "Draco. Draco! Get up!" When she got no response, she smirked and then she started to kiss him. At first it was feather-like pecks anywhere her lips could reach, then she moved her hand underneath the sheets. When she reached his manhood, she rubbed it a little and then Draco woke up. Groggily, with a smile he said, "So, you want another go, eh? Sorry, but you wore me out the first time." Unable to contain it, she smiled back. "No, but if you want Ashley to catch us and beat your balls off, we can just lay here and wait for another few minutes until she comes out." Hearing that comment, he lazily got up, gathering his clothes. Noticing Hermione staring at him from behind, he said "I know I'm good looking, but, Hermione, staring is just not polite."


End file.
